Love Wrapped in Bows
by spudbud16
Summary: What if Void never met Abby or his father, what if instead, Rose get's her chance with Void? AU of my story 'Void's Odyssey'. This was originally meant to be a oneshot, but I might make a sequel some day. This might be primarily a 'romance' 'hurt/comfort' story, but it also contains some 'comedy' Cover found on Google Images


Love Wrapped in Bows

 _Void's POV_

I quietly cried into my pillow, having just been beaten up and almost killed by Greg, the school bully. My mom's friend, Gardenia, saved me just in time, taking care of my bruises and bloody nose, before calling my mom to come pick me up. After she fussed over my injuries for a little bit, I finally broke away from my mom and went to my room closing the door and locking it behind me, then climbing into bed and crying. After awhile, I calmed down, staring at my ceiling. A sudden weight on my bed made me turn on my bedside lamp. Looking under the blanket, I accidentally touched noses with Rose, my mom's Sylveon and my best friend. I quickly jumped out of bed, my blanket tripping me. "S-sorry Rose!" I said, picking myself off the floor, looking back at her. When I looked at her, she blushed as red as a payapa berry and her eyes widened. "I-it's ok, I know it was an a-" She started to say, before noticing my injuries. "Void! What happened to you, your hurt! Please come here." She said, extending her ribbons and wrapping them around my arm, pulling me towards her. I slowly sat down on the bed, careful not to sit on any of her ribbons that were laying on the bed around her. She carefully looked at my injuries, going over the more serious and noticeable ones with heal pulse. When she finished, hardly any noticeable injuries were left. She looked up at me and smiled, gently licking my cheek. I smiled back, blushing deeply. I rubbed her head, just behind her ears, her favorite spot to be pet. I sighed deeply, making her frown.

"I'm sorry if I've been worrying you lately, I've been going through a lot lately." I said, meeting her eyes, seeing her sadness reflected there, making me feel even worse. Rose just shook her head, wrapping her ribbons around me in a hug, that act alone seeming to send a wave of peace and calm through my mind. "Don't worry about it Void, no matter what you do, I'll always be worried about you, but that's only because I care about you! Nothing you can ever do will make me not care about you." She said, nuzzling my face. I gently hugged back, closing my eyes. "You had a hard day, you should get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, standing up and stretching, before heading to the door and unlocking it. She opened the door and was about to walk out when I called her back. "Rose? Can you stay here for the night?" I asked, not wanting to be alone right now. She blinked a few times, freezing in place. When she turned around, she was subtly blushing. "I-I don't know Void, I'd just be right out in the living room." She said, shifting side to side, looking nervous. Feeling as if I somehow did something wrong, I just nodded, looking down. "I understand, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said, wrapping myself in my blankets. Rose started to walk again before stopping, seemingly thinking to herself. After a few seconds, she turned back towards me. "You know what, I guess sleeping in here for just tonight won't hurt." She said, smiling at me. I lifted up my blanket and tapped the spot next to me. She hopped into bed and snuggled into the crook of my arm as I tucked her in as well. "Goodnight Rose, thank you for staying with me." I said, closing my eyes and slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

 _Rose's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes, yawning and stretching as the sun shone through the window. I was about to get up when my leg bumped into something. Looking around, I remembered that I was still in Void's room. I laid there for a few more minutes, cuddling up to him and revelling in his warmth. After a while, I reluctantly crawled out of bed and started my morning. As I exited the room, I could smell Grumpig bacon being cooked on the stove. Walking into the kitchen, I saw and heard Void's mom, Anna, cooking and singing quietly. When she saw me, she finished the bacon and placed it in a plate. "Good morning Rose, I came looking for you when you weren't in the living room last night. I finally found you in Void's room. Is he ok, he seemed pretty depressed when I picked him up from Gardenia's house yesterday." She said, looking worried. I nodded at her, trying to get rid of some of her uneasiness. "I wanted to talk to you about that." I said, sitting down on a kitchen stool. "I'm starting to worry about him. He hasn't been himself lately. He doesn't even want to be left alone for long." I said, sighing to myself. "With all the bullying, I'm just glad he's still willing to talk." I continued, looking down. "What would you suggest we do?" Anna said, looking at me with worry in her eyes. I sighed, wracking my brain for some kind of solution. "Well, does Void honestly need to go to school? I mean, don't get me wrong, school teaches you a lot about pokemon and battling, but you have to admit, isn't exploring the world with your pokemon what really teaches you everything you need to know?" I said, my eyes sparkling as I remembered our journey to the top, beating the Elite Four and making it into the hall of fame. Anna sighed, a look of wistfulness on her face. "Ah, those were the days. You, me, and Jason completing our dream and forever being immortalized in the hall of fame. I wonder if Void will ever see that picture." She said, absent mindedly petting my head. "I guess you have a point, there's only so much a school can teach you, just let me talk to him first to make sure he's ok with it before we decide on anything." She said, as we waited for Void to wake up.

 _Void's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes, yawning and stretching as I sat up and looked around. Rose was gone, and the the spot where she was sleeping was cold. Looking at the clock, I panicked. It was eight O'clock, and I was an hour late for school. Jumping out of bed, I quickly ran to my bathroom, taking a shower and brushing my teeth. After getting dressed, I ran out of my room and headed for the door. "Sorry to skip breakfast mom, but I'm late for school, if I'm any later, I'll get a detention!" I said before noticing Rose at the table as well. "Hold up a minute Void, come here please." Mom said, waiting in the dining room. I sighed, looking at the clock once more before going to see what she wanted. When I sat down, mom looked at Rose and cleared her throat. "Void, we've been talking, and me and Rose want to know what you would think about stopping school." She said, looking at me, waiting for me to talk. I just sat there, too shocked to think clearly. "Y-you mean like, drop out?! You always told me to stay in school, that it would help me for when I'm older. Why would you want me to choose whether or not to drop out?" I asked, bewildered as to why they were suddenly asking me that. Instead of my mom, Rose took this chance to answer. "Void, you might not know this, but your mom was quite the pokemon trainer when she was your age. Back then, she chose to stop going to school, and instead chose to go on her journey. I went with her, becoming her first pokemon and keeping her safe. We took on all the gyms of Kalos and Unova, earning badges and challenging the Elite Four. We eventually won, making it to where all pokemon trainers and their pokemon dream of being, the hall of fame. What I'm trying to say is, there are some things schools can teach you, and there are some things you just have to go out and experience for yourself." She said, handing me a picture of her and my mom, with her standing on my mom's shoulder, smiling and laughing as the camera went off.

I slowly nodded, setting the picture on the table. "I think I understand. I could possibly learn more out of school than I could in school." I said, smiling at them before a thought came to mind. "Wait, are you letting me go on my journey?!" I asked, a big smile plastered across face. When my mom nodded, I jumped up and ran over to them, wrapping them both in a hug. After I released them, my mom stood up. "Well, I take it you're choosing not to go to school anymore, so I'll head out and let the principal know." She said, putting on her shoes and heading out the door. After me and Rose ate our breakfast, we spent the rest of the day at the park, swinging on the swing set in the park, laughing and having fun. As the sun started to go down, Rose wrapped a ribbon around my arm as we started to head back home. On the way home, I started thinking about my upcoming journey. It was about then that I realized something that I should of thought about from the start. Rose must have noticed my change in mood, for she gave me a concerned look. "What's wrong, Void? Why do you look so sad?" She asked, looking up at me with sad eyes. I sighed, stopping in the middle of the path and crouching down. "I just realized something, if I go on this journey, I would be leaving you behind, I can't do that." I said, bringing her into a hug. "Aww, Void. Don't worry about me, you'll meet many pokemon, sure I'll miss you, but I would be happy for you nonetheless." She said, nuzzling my cheek. I shook my head, as it wouldn't be the same. I was about to voice this fact, until an idea came to me. "Wait, why don't you come with me! That way, we won't have to say goodbye!" I said, causing her to flinch and widen her eyes at the sudden increase in volume. "You want me to come with you? Wouldn't that make me your... Y-you really want me to be your starter?" She stammered, looking at me with sparkling eyes. "Of course I do, so what do you say, will you please come with me?" I asked, smiling at her. Instead of answering, she wrapped her ribbons around me and tackled me to the ground, pressing her incredibly soft lips against my chapped ones. After a few seconds, Rose separated from me with a blush. She was silent for a few minutes, her actions seemingly catching up with her. When she finally broke the long silence, she apologized. "S-sorry, I'll just go home now." She said, running back home, leaving me completely dazed.

 _Rose's POV_

"Oh Arceus, what did I do!" I yelled at myself, running away from Void as he laid there in silence. After all these years, how could I let my feelings show now? I kept running, the house beginning to come into view. I opened the door and ran in, running past Anna and into a closet, not wanting to show my face after what I did. I sat at the back of the closet, hidden by the hanging clothes, finally letting myself cry now that I was alone. I had barely started crying when I heard a soft knock on the closet door. I slowly opened the door, noticing Anna looking worried. "What's wrong Rose, and where's Void, wasn't he with you?" She said, picking me up and placing me on the couch. At the mention of Void, I started to cry again. "I-I may have kissed him." I said, looking down when I saw her shocked expression. "I'm s-sorry..." I sobbed, expecting to be yelled at. Maybe even kicked out. "Shh, don't be, just tell me what happened." She consoled, rubbing my back gently. I sniffled a few times, a tear falling down my face. "Void offered to take me with him. He wanted me to be his starter, but I had to go and ruin everything by letting my feelings show!" I wailed, fresh tears starting to well up. "Feelings? Do you mean to tell me that you love my son?" Anna asked, a bit of an edge to her voice. I looked up at her face, becoming depressed when I saw the disappointment in her eyes. "I'm sorry I disappointed you, I'll go back to my pokeball now." I said, trudging my way to Anna's room to get my pokeball. "Rose, wait a minute. I'm not disappointed in you, I'm disappointed in myself. You showed all the signs of being in love, and I failed as a trainer and a friend by not seeing it sooner. In fact, I think it's sweet that you care so deeply for my son. He is a lucky boy to have someone like you loving him." She said, causing me to blush and slowly wag my tail. I started to walk back to Void's room to wait for him when she called me back. "Oh and Rose, please take good care of my son." She said, giving me a wink and causing me to blush brighter than ever as I continued on.

 _Void's POV_

I slowly made my way back to the house, thinking to myself about what happened earlier. I never expected Rose to react like that. Every time I thought about the kiss, my cheeks would flare a shade of red that could rival her namesake. Half of me wished that she truly meant that kiss, but the other half of me knew it was all in the heat of the moment. I took a second to reflect on this thought, causing me to become depressed. It's hard not to fall for someone when they've always been there for you, whether they're human or not, but it's even harder when they don't feel the same about you. I shook my head to clear it of these thoughts Arriving at home, I picked a red rose from the garden, and held it behind my back. I decided that this was the night I would tell her how I felt, whether she felt the same way or not. I carefully and quietly opened the door and walked inside. When I went to cut through the living room to get to my room, my mom's voice quietly called to me from the couch. Hanging my head at my poor sneaking skills, I sat down next to her. "I had a talk with Rose earlier. She said that you asked her to be your starter." She said, looking me in the eyes. When she mentioned that conversation, I blushed, remembering the kiss. "Y-yes, sorry I didn't talk to you about it first." I said, apologizing to her for basically taking away her pokemon. "Don't be sorry, even though it would have been nice to ask me first, I think it would be a good thing for Rose, at least she could have that part of her life back. You have no idea how much fun she used to have." She said with a smile. "I'm going to go talk to Rose now." I said, the rose still behind my back. As I walked, mom called after me. "Void, don't think I don't know about that kiss!" She said, smirking when she noticed my blush. By the time I got to my room, Rose was sleeping in my bed, softly snoring. I walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder, smiling at her when she woke up.

Rose sat up and stretched. Smiling back at me, albeit with a small blush. "Sorry about the kiss earlier, I'll understand if you don't want to have me as your starter anymore." She said, a slight frown on her face. I gently pet her behind the ears. "Of coarse I still want you to be my starter, why wouldn't I?" I asked, saddened by her lack of faith in me. When I looked her in the eyes, I could see her sadness and self hate reflected there. "I-I thought that you would be disgusted by the fact that I kissed you, me being a pokemon and all. Do you know how hard it is loving someone and feeling as though they won't love you back?" She asked, starting to sob, tears sliding down her face. I gently wiped her tears away and slowly turned her face towards my own, leaning close to her ear. "Everyday..." I quietly whispered, before turning her head slightly and connecting our lips in a soft embrace. As we disconnected, I could see love replacing the sadness in her eyes. "How long?" She asked, breathing heavily. Even though the question was vague, I still somehow knew what she meant. "Since the very first time you listened to my problems. You were always there for me, never complaining when I needed your advice." I said, placing the thornless rose behind her ear. When I finished, she looked in the bedside mirror and smiled, kissing me once again, then slowly pulling away until a single strand of saliva was the only thing connecting us. I laid there, taking in her beauty. "What about you?" I asked, just as curious as she was. She stopped and smiled, clearly remembering. "For me, it would have to be when you trusted me without even knowing me. I didn't know much about you, and you didn't know much about me, you just walked right up to me and started sharing all your secrets, then demanded that we played." She said, giggling at the memory, making me chuckle as well. "Let's get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow if we plan to head out." I said, kissing her on the nose, making her giggle. I laid my head down on my pillow, Rose, usually sleeping in her normal spot, right in the crook of my arm, this time, made herself comfortable in the crook of my neck, resting her cheek against mine, and letting her ribbons lie lazily on my side. "Goodnight Rose." I said, closing my eyes, slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep. "Goodnight Void." She said, even though I was already half asleep.

A soft poking at my side woke me up from a really good dream. "Void, are you awake?" Rose said, poking my side again. I sighed quietly, opening my eyes. "Mmhmm, I am now..." I said, slightly annoyed at being woken up this early. Looking at the clock showed that it was only two O'Clock in the morning. "What's wrong, why aren't you asleep?" I asked, my eyes starting to close again. "I-I'm sorry to wake you up, b-but I can't sleep." She mumbled, sounding like she was very tired. I went to give her a look of confusion, I stopped however, when I noticed her face. Her fur was looking pale and bags were forming underneath her eyes, which were slowly becoming bloodshot. "Ok, I get it." I said, walking into the bathroom and splashing cold water on my face. "If you can't sleep, I won't either!" I continued, giving her a smile. She smiled back. "I'm sorry about this." She said, apologizing to me multiple times. "Don't worry about it, so is there anything you want to do?" I asked with a smile. "There is _something_ I want to do..." She said, her demeanor seeming to change. Her voice seemed to be as smooth as honey and her gaze became sultry. "W-what do you mean?" I asked, starting to become wary. I had never seen this side of Rose before, and I didn't know what to do. "Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what I mean." She said, starting to gently push on my shoulders until I was laying on my back. With her ribbons, she slowly pulled off my shirt and pants. Next, she worked on shimmying down my boxers. When they were off, Rose stared at my dick and licked her lips before taking it into her mouth, only able to fit the head. As she sucked on the tip, I positioned my mouth next to her pussy and started working on her nub, feeling bad about receiving all the pleasure. As I licked, Rose moaned louder and louder, letting me know I was doing at least something right. When Rose came up for air, she was panting loudly "Y-yes, r-right there, please don't stop!" She yelled, before going back down, fitting a little bit more and using her ribbons to jerk off what she couldn't fit. With each little suckle, she would pump the base a few times before focusing on the tip again. I doubled my work, digging my tongue in further. This lasted for a few more minutes before she started to twitch and whine. I was about to ask if she was ok before she started to spasm, gripping onto my tongue as my mouth was filled with some kind of fluid that I had no choice but to swallow. This lasted about thirty seconds as Rose pressed herself on to my tongue to prolong the pleasure. After she had come down from the pleasure, she continued to Bob her head and bring me closer to my own finish. I could feel a pressure rising and couldn't hold it back much longer. "R-Rose, s-something's coming, I can't hold on m-much longer!" I stammered, feeling to good to focus on my words. She pulled off of me with a wink, still jerking me off with her ribbons. A couple seconds later, I lost my self control, shooting one load on her face, one landing on her tongue, and the other landing on her chest. With a smile, she cleaned herself up, making a loud gulping sound, letting me know she had just swallowed it all. "S-so, how was I?" I asked, breathing deeply. "Oh, you were great, but we still have one more go." She said, using Heal Pulse on me, restoring my stamina.

Standing up, she held me at her entrance, slowly putting more inside of herself. I groaned at the feeling of entering her for the first time. The please was so great, I almost started thrusting, but a look from Rose told me to wait. After a couple of really excruciating minutes of pleasure, my tip hit something firm and fleshy. When I looked at her, she just took a deep breathe and locked lips with me, forcing herself down, taking me all the way to the hilt and screaming into the embrace. I separated from it and looked at her in concern. "Are you ok?!" I demanded, seeing the tears in her eyes. She moved side to side, trying to get used to my girth. After awhile, she nodded her head and began to bounce herself up and down. We both started to moan, as the pleasure was something none of us had ever felt in our lives. Rose began to loudly pant, starting to get closer to her release. I wasn't that far behind either, which was evident by me grinding my teeth. I started to really up the pleasure by thrusting deeper and faster. Rose let out a wail, her pussy tightening and squeezing my dick as she loudly came, spraying her juices all over me. I didn't think I could last much longer. "Rose! I-I'm about to cum!" I yelled, trying to warn her. I found myself being tied to her by her ribbons. "D-don't you dare pull out now!" She yelled, not even giving me the chance. I couldn't last any longer, with one final thrust, I pushed myself in up to the hilt, Cumming deep inside with a grunt.

Rose gasped. "Void! T-there's so much! I can feel it!" She weakly said, passing out from exhaustion. I soon follow, falling backwards as sleep finally took us both into it's welcoming embrace.

I was awoken by the sound of someone getting violently sick in my bathroom. Looking around, I noticed that Rose wasn't in bed. Looking at the clock, it seemed to be about ten in the morning. Getting dressed, I knocked on the bathroom door. "Rose, is that you?" I asked, hearing an annoyed voice on the other side. "WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE, YOU FUCKING... _hurk_ " I stood there for a second, shocked at what I was hearing. "R-Rose, look, if I did something wrong, I'm sorry, but that was uncalled for." I said, sweatdropping when I heard sobbing on the other side, followed by the sound of the door being unlocked. "Y-you're right, I'm sorry, please help." She said, opening the door and letting me in. "W-what's wrong? Are y-" I was interrupted when she handed me something rectangular. "Is this what has you so worked up? It's just a preg... O-oh." Was all I was able to get out before passing out.

 **I finally finished this story. Sorry if some of the story may be choppy, I literally stayed up late into the night and early morning just to get this done. Now that I posted this story, I can go back to my original story. Speaking of the original story, I put up a poll back when the story first started, nobody seemed to vote on it. I did receive a name suggestion from a user, it just didn't seem to fit the direction the story was heading, but maybe it will work for a different fanfic one day. I also received the other name suggestions from some of my friends. I may have found a name for the story. If you see this message, that means that the poll has been removed by me because of a lack of votes**

 **~spudbud16**


End file.
